Divergent and Insurgent 4 pov
by fanficfollower
Summary: Title is self-explanatory.. Tobias/4 pov, other povs may be added (on request) ... Weekly updates... Sorry! Do not have time for daily! I can do almost daily on one story though, and that is my T or D with a plot! Check it out! Four/Tris duh cuz it is divergent in Four pov.
1. Chapter 1

I wait as the new initiates complete the choosing ceremony, and think about my choice. _Was it right? I was meant to stay. I should have stayed despite my father's cruelty. But I cant change my choice. _Not wanting to think anymore, I search for Lauren, who will be training the initiates with me. I ignore Eric, the sadistic beast, who is trying to get my attention and get a reaction out of me. He tries to taunt me " I have a better post than you! Ha! Jealous much? See, you are just ignoring me now! Can't stand up for yourself now, can you? " _Ugh!_ _He is jealous not me, it is so obvious. I am the legendary 4, of course he's jealous. But sometimes I wishI wasn't so popular, there are things I want to keep under wraps... _Shaking off the thought, I finally find Lauren and stroll towards her. "Hey Lauren, are you nervous?"

**Beginning/ Teaser! Enjoy!**

**Yes, actual updates shall be far longer, one chapter or more!Just wanted to start today, but don't have much time.**

**Q- What should i do for the knife chappie, Veroinca's, my version, or something else?**

**I need ideas! ****Help please!**

**~The little follower (like the little lamb but fanficfollower haha !)**

**First fic!**

**Flames accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren sighs, and replies " A little. I am scared of Eric. He is ruthless and may destroy the initiates. I don't know, I hope I train them right, they might get cut!" Then Zeke comes running over. " Fooouuur, bro, why do you have 2 heads? OOOO Lauren, you are Lauren." Sooo want some ?" he slurs thrusting his bottle into my stomach. Lauren and I exchange glances, I pick up Zeke by his legs, Lauren destroys the bottle and holds Zeke's arms. We drag him to the corner, and silently walk away. Then, when we can't stand it anymore, we burst into slightly hysterical laughter. We hear the initiates coming. The train is here. A whisper of a wail of grief, and then I hear Lauren, Eric and a couple more dauntless making bets on first jumper. Lauren says " Ten points on Dauntless." 3 of the other 6 dauntless agree, and bet the same. Eric goes next "I was going to say Dauntless, but hmm, ten points on Erudite." Of course, the faction he came from. 2 others agree and place the same. I say "Candor. They will probably ask if there is something to catch them, and then read the expression on Max's face. " " Oh Four, hi." Eric says, in a semi-friendly manner. "Ok. Let's go see who wins." No one says Amity or Abnegation. They rarely transfer, and if they do they won't be first jumper. But I believe if there ever is an Abnegation transfer again, they will be first jumper. But that won't happen soon, because the Abnegation are not abusive. Just …him. I hear the pit fall abnormally quiet, at least for dauntless. "The first jumper is from WHAT faction?!" someone whispers to another person close to my side. My eyes snap to the rapidly falling, small girl wearing… gray. Oh no… Did she leave because of her parents? No! I automatically stick out my hand for her to grab. Hmm, I seem to have a little Abnegation left in me. Do I know her? Does she know me? She grabs my hand and rolls off the net, almost falling on her face. I catch her by her arms and look at her. Beatrice Prior, she was my neighbor! Lauren starts to speak, saving me. "A Stiff, first to jump? Unheard of!" I reply "There is a reason she left them, Lauren. What's your name?" She hesitates and I know why. I felt the same way. She is not the same person she used to be. "Think about it. You do not get to pick again." I smile at her. After a second, she replies, sure of herself now. "Tris." Tris, I say in my head. Good choice. Lauren repeats her name and asks me to announce it. "First jumper, Tris!" Everyone cheers, hoots, hollers, and claps in the dauntless way, the noisiest way. The next jumper is a Candor, and by the looks of it, someone Tris knows. I realize I have not welcomed her yet, and put my hand on her back. I tell her, "Welcome to Dauntless." My escape.

**What do you think? I thank all of my reviewers! **

**Q-Also Allegiant opinions! Who liked it, disliked it or hated it?**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry, i will not be doing daily/ weekly updates anymore. i will update only when i have the time... school is overloading me right now, so so sos so sorry... I wish i could add hours to the day.


	4. An SORRY !

Sorry! I just wanted to give recognition to my reviewers!

This is for all my stories.

Only people who log in will be on here... Sorry!

FranticAgonist (Who i am currently writing Natalie Prior's Story with...)

dauntlesspanem

paigemh

alexbellefan

luvbooksforever(reviwes A LOT which is what I love!)

JerkZero

EmuFrost

DigDeeper

Guest reviewers, sorry!

Thannks again, All reviewers!

And thanks to my friend, fanficfollower2!


End file.
